Div Meera
Stats: Name: Div Meera Race: half human/demon Age: 13/15-16/17-18/19-25/26 Alignment: good Worships the god of healing amal Eye color: brown/red Hair color: 13: bright blonde/ 18: red Day of birth: 17th of September. History: 12 and under: There isn't much history for her since she is still very young. She was born in secret in the deepwoods. Her mother is a demon named Baretha, and her father was named Duncan Meera. She lived in the deepwoods in till one day when she she was five where she got too curious and went exploring while her parents were asleep. She just wanted to collect mushrooms for her mother's favorite stew, when she accidentally stumbles upon a group of priests that had came to the deepwoods. They instantly knew that she was of demon kin and started to gather their supplies, weapons, and holy symbols. Being a child she was scared and without thinking ran back home, accidentally leading the priests there. Baretha felt the holy symbols radiating holy energy and quickly grabbed div and hid her. She watched as the priests circled her mother and father, shouting in a language she couldn't understand, holding their holy symbols out towards them, the words hurt baretha greatly, and div a little. Baretha seemed to just disappear and then they killed the father, burned down their home after to try and cleanse the forest of demonic influence, completely forgetting about div. As they left she overheard one say after thirteen years Baretha would be able to be summoned back into this world for they only banished her. She collected some things that had escaped the flames, one of those items was a long black cloak that her mother wore when she goes to the city she only ever heard of. It was enchanted so when the hood is pulled up the demonic characteristics vanish from sight as if they were just human. She made her way to earnwold, never taking the cloak off in public, afraid of anyone one seeing her demon half. Every year, on that day she goes out to collect mushrooms for her mother. 13-18 years of age At the age of 13, when she was collecting mushrooms she had met a human named patrick. He saw that she was homeless and alone and took pity on her, adopting and giving her a home. She also met a wyvern who she likes to call him Morg. He was injured, she and Patrick help him and he was with them ever since. On the return trip Morg had gone to hunt, but had started preying on livestock. A archer started to attack him for killing the livestock. Div, having heard Morg's roars of distress, had started running to where he had flown to. She tried to talk the archer down, but he let loose a arrow. It was aimed for Morg, but she was in the way, the arrow going into her shoulder from the back. She was taken to a healer quickly to get the arrow out, but of course that mean that her demonic half would have to be revealed. The heal sent a message secretly to the Red Eyes while she dealt with the arrow wound. They arrived right after the wound was dealt with and attempted to purify her demon half from her. But she didn't understand this, nor wanted this in truth, and she was terrified of priests, so she ran through a back door, the Red Eyes didn't put up much of a chase. Patrick found her hiding in their home, in her room, thinking that it would be safe from anyone finding her. She was a bit afraid of Patrick then, thinking that he would freak out now that he knew what she was, but calmed down quickly when he hugged her. They packed their things the day after, loading up a wagon. They moved deep into the Deepwoods, into a abandoned cabin. It took a while before it was fully repaired, but Patrick was able to get it done. A year later she had gotten a adoptive mother, and a new brother and sister. Which was her dream for so long, to have a family. She was also reunited with a old friend, another half demon named Arek, that she had met during her time in Earnwold, who she had feeling for. They got into a relationship soon after and has so ever since. 256 years of age At this point she was mainly doing things on her own. Even though she was 256 years old, she still looked like she did when she was 26. She was mainly focusing on working, since it would often hurt looking at the descendants of her family, since they reminded her of the people who adopted and loved her. She had outlived most of the people she knew, and she didn't want to think about it, since it often made her sad, and she could never hide it due to her eyes. She had started to get well known at this point, having had hundreds of successful missions. She was approached by a man, wanting to hire her to close a rift that had opened up near the city of Pregynt. Hastily she accepted, wanting to get to a job to get her mind off of things. She traveled the Pregynt, luckily she was already close by from a previous job. It would have been hard to miss the rift that floated outside the city, near ground level. It looked like it was as thin as paper from the side, but as wide as a grown adult from the front and back. She had made the mistake of getting too close to the rift, and was sucked inside. She was deposited into a realm that looked like it was made of lava rock, and was dark, the only light was from the rift, that was blinking in and out of existence. It was coming and going as fast as a blink. She wasn't alone however, there was creatures as big as a horse, surrounding her, snarling and growling, a few attacking eachother to be the one to get to eat her. She had drawn here sword and killed a few of them whenever the lunged at her, soon being cut off from the rift. She had to fight for 5 minutes before getting back to the rift, which she didn't hesitate to jump through. But when she did she was in a a new time, a time of technology and cybernetics, of space travel. She was too badly wounded in the fight and had passed out where she laid, outside the city of Ponton. Personality: She is a very shy, secluded person. She has become extremely afraid of churches and priests, thinking they could just sense demons. If someone does manage to find and talk to her she is very kind and sweet to them after getting to know them. She is also very sentimental of anything that belonged to her parents, she wears the cloak of her mother's and the ring her father always wore, she keeps on a chain around her neck. Appearances: 13 years of age: She is very skinny, stands at 4'3". She has long, normally braided hair. Her eyes normally are brown but will turn red when she is A: feeling a extremely powerful emotion like hate, sadness, love, or B: is using her demonic powers. She has large pointed ears like a elf and large curled horns, small wings on her back which she always keeps hidden, and a tail roughly two feet long. She has a scar on her right shoulder where she had gotten shot by a arrow. 15 years of age: a bit more fit, less skinny and more built, now stands at 4'9". She now kept her hair loose and flowing, and now was dyed red. Her wings are now the size of her arm and her tail is now 3 feet long. She now has less fear of hiding her demonic traits due to living with people who doesn't care about her demonic features. Her scar has faded slightly over the years but is still very visible. 17 years of age: She has grown a bit more, having hit her growth spurt, she now stands at 5'3". Her hair had lost the red dye by this point, and is now back its bright blond. Her wings are a bit larger now, big enough to allow her to glide a short distance. Her tail had grown slightly, now around 5'6". 19 years of age: she had hit the peak of her height, no longer growing much at this point. Her skin had darkened slightly due to being out in the sun most of her time. Her horns had curled up wards slightly. Her wings have grown in strength from her practicing flying so often to the point she can fly short distances. 26 years of age: Her skin had lightened slightly back, from being less outside, and more indoors with her brother and sister whenever she and her father was home. She had decided to dye her hair a more yellow blonde, and gone back to braiding it so it didn't get in her face. She now worked as a mercenary with her father, which she had wanted to do for years. She had a few new scars due to this, mainly on her arms, but the one on her shoulder blade was still the worse. Abilities: She has minor telepathic and telekinesis powers, only being able to read the thoughts of someone want her to hear, easier with demons. And can lift small items to a object as big a a sword. Items: A enchanted cloak that makes the wearer appear human. A ring her father used to wear. A dagger that was gifted to her by Patrick. A detailed headdress, enchanted to allow her to change her appearance at will, it wraps around her horns and over her head, a pendant rests on her forehead, gifted to her by kii. A sword forged by Belhelm for her birthday, it is engraved with magical runes that allow her to heal herself 3 times a day. It also has her name engraved on both sides of the blade. Close friends Patrick: Patrick is her adoptive father. He found her in the deepwoods when she was 13 and gave her a home. He is very protective and caring of her. Morghus: Morghus is her wyvern shapeshifting protecter. she had found him badly hurt. They had a saddle for him for when he is in feral form. Sandra: Sandra is the mate of morghus and basically a sister to div. Arek: Arek is a half demon like her, and her boyfriend that she loves dearly Category:Supernatural Character